Dance
by Ciara
Summary: [Chapter 3] Wherein Greg and Nick dance with Sara. NG
1. Don't Fear the Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI….yet.

Rated: G

Title: Dance

Summary: He loved to watch Greg dance.

This is a series, there will be later chapters.

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

He remembered the first time he'd walked into the lab and saw Greg Sanders dancing. It'd been Greg's first week at the lab, and he seemed to already be making himself at home. Nick hadn't met the lab tech yet, he'd been engrossed in a murder case with Warrick. Now he stood in the lab, just outside Greg's door. The glass doors muffled the sound of his blaring music, but Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper" still could be heard in the halls. Nick watched Greg, his head bobbing, hips swaying lightly to the music as he moved from machine to machine. His lips move in synchronization with the music.

_Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

Nick slipped into the room quietly, making his presence unknown. He watched Greg from the side, taking in his appearance. The kid had wild unkempt brown hair with a slight curl, under his blue lab coat; Nick could see the vivid gold striped collar of his shirt underneath. Greg Sanders looked like he was barely out of high school, yet here he was working as a nightshift tech at the Number 2 Crime Lab in the country. Nick had to smile at the irony. He guessed that Greg must be a man of talent, otherwise there's no way Grissom would've hired such a young tech.

_Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid_

Greg continued to dance to the beat, unaware of his new guest. He was finally relieved that he'd almost made it through his first week and hadn't managed to screw up…much. He was thinking about how much his boss, Gil Grissom, made him nervous. The man was a strange one, with an even stranger sense of humor. He glanced at his watched, relieved to find that his break would be soon. He began to work a tad faster, working to the beat of the music. He was glad Grissom had allowed him to play his stereo, so long as it didn't bother any one else. No one had complained, so Greg was as happy as a lark cooped up in the lab. His lab. He liked the idea.

_Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

His song ended, and the lab was quiet again. Nick, who still hadn't moved from his spot, was contemplating bringing attention to himself, when the door behind him opened and Catherine Willows walked in.

"Hey Nicky," she greeted, walking past him. Greg whirled around at the sudden sound of voices, and put on his best I-wasn't-doing-anything look.

"Good morning, Greg," Catherine greeted cheerfully, "I've got an easy one for you." She pulled out a small vial of blood. "Compare this to the sample from the crime scene I gave you earlier. The unknown, not the victims. If they match, then this case is in the bag." Greg took the vial and grinned.

"Always glad to help," he said. She smiled again, and then turned to Nick.

"So what are you lurking around here for? I thought you were working on a case with Warrick," she asked him. Greg turned to get a glimpse of the Texan. He felt heat flush in his cheeks as he took in the sight. The guy was absolutely gorgeous.

"I, umm…we were there already. I was just dropping off a couple of samples that Warrick told me to…" Nick trailed off, placing a bag on the table next to him, "He said to check the rope in there for epithelials. We think it might be the murder weapon, and if it is, we can hopefully get a DNA sample."

"Well, have fun with that one Greg," Catherine said, "I have to go find Grissom now. See you boys later." She left the room swiftly. Greg then turned to Nick again and held out his hand.

"Greg Sanders. I'm the new lab technician around here," he introduced himself. Nick blinked and then shook Greg's hand.

"Nick Stokes, and I remember Grissom mentioning your name to me earlier," Nick said. Greg eyed him for a minute.

"So how long were you standing there for?" he asked. Nick felt a blush creep up to his face. He absent mindedly scratched the back of his head, thinking of an answer.

"Since…I would say… the second chorus?" He flashed Greg one of his mega-watt smiles, and Greg found himself blushing too.

"So then, what do you think of my song?" he asked. Nick smiled again, and then turned towards the door. He pulled the door open, but before he left, he turned around again.

"It needs more cowbells,"

And then he was gone.


	2. Feel Good Inc

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI….yet.

Rated: G

Title: Dance

Summary: He loved to watch Greg dance.

Chapter 2: Wherein Greg decides Nick should dance.

Takes place after "Who are You?"

CSIrocksmysocks get my kudos for figuring out where the cowbell line came from in the last chapter!

**Feel Good Inc. **

(Song by GorillaZ)

Greg Sanders pulled up into the driveway and parked his car outside the garage. He looked at the house and saw no sign of life. The shades were drawn and all the lights were off. He glanced at his watch. 4:06 am. He was glad Grissom had let him off his shift early, even though he was shorthanded that night. He grabbed a bag off the passenger seat and slipped quietly out his car and went to the front door and knocked. After moment, he heard a bit of scuffling and then the door opened. A disheveled looking Nick stood before him, clad in only a pair of sweats. They stood for a moment, staring.

"Uhh…hi," Greg said. 'Oh, so smooth,' he berated himself.

"Hey Sanders…" Nick paused, "Uhmm…come in." He pulled the door open all the way and moved to let Greg in. Greg followed Nick into the house and into his kitchen. He slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket across a chair. The entire house was dark.

"Sorry if I woke you up man," Greg said. Nick shook his head.

"Wasn't sleeping,"

"Oh," Greg looked around uncomfortably, "Nice place."

"Uh, thanks," Greg started to laugh. Nick frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I don't know why, but I'm really nervous," Greg said, "Like as if this were my first day of school." He held up the bag in his hand. "I brought some beers over."

"Is this some attempt to get chummy with me?" Nick said, even though he was smiling. Greg grinned evilly.

"I don't think chummy is a good choice of word for it," He reached for the bag and pulled out two beers, tossing one to Nick. He caught it with one hand.

"So what brings you here, Greg? Surely you didn't just decide to 'pop by' I know for a fact that you're supposed to be working right now. So…who sent you?" Nick asked, moving into the living room and sprawling out on his favorite armchair. Greg followed, but remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Nobody sent me," he replied simply, taking a swig of his beer.

"Bull. Come on. It was Cath wasn't it?" Greg shook his head.

"If you really must know, Grissom told me what happened at the Hendler's. I have the rest of the night off, so I figured you could use some company," Greg explained. Nick eyed him for a moment.

"…thoughtful,"

"That's it? I bring my precious alcohol over and give you the privilege of being in my company and all you can say is 'thoughtful' I'm disappointed," Greg joked.

Nick laughed.

* * *

Quite a few beers later. 

Greg finished off the last of his bottle and slammed it onto the table, declaring his victory. He threw his hands up in the air and whooped.

"I kicked your Texan ass!" Nick giggled.

"What?" Nick broke out in another series of giggles and rested his head on the table. They'd moved to the coffee table to play cards.

"You're talking about my ass!" Greg laughed and patted Nick on the head from across the table. Nick sat back up.

"I haven't been this buzzed in awhile," he said, rubbing his eyes, "Toss me another." Greg complied, and then tossed the deck of cards back in the box after a few rounds of Gin Rummy.

"So tell me about what happened today?" Greg asked. Nick was silent for a minute.

"Not much to tell Greggo. Grissom went outside with Mr. Hendler and the cops. I was looking around and I noticed a picture on the wall that looked like the potential murder weapon," he explained.

"What was it?"

"One of those picks for rock climbing. Anyways, I was asking Mrs. Hendler about it, and I turned around and suddenly I'm just…staring down the barrel of a gun. She started talking about Faye Green. She was describing to me how she killed her and why. I was listening, but I just couldn't take my eyes of that gun. I really thought she was going to shoot me."

"What happened?"

"I guess Grissom figured it out. He was there in a flash with his gun put. Surprised us both." Nick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to blot out the image of the gun. Greg didn't say anything. They sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So…what now?" Greg asked Nick. Nick shrugged, and drank his beer. Greg looked around the room, and then his eyes stopped on something.

"Ahh, here we go," he said, leaving the table and crossing the room to where Nick's stereo sat. Nick watched him as he flipped a few buttons.

"Not too loud man, I have neighbors," he said, "Mrs. Higgin's next door…you might as well call her Mrs. Crumplebottom." He laughed out loud at himself and decided that the best place for him right now was the carpet. Greg sniggered. "Creative, man." He flipped on the CD player, and country music began to blare from the stereo.

"What is this crap?" he said, making gagging sounds. He ducked a pillow being thrown at him from the floor near the couch. He flipped on the radio, and was pleased to hear a nice beat on the first station.

_City breaking down on a camel's back  
They'll just have to go coz they don't know whack  
So all ya fill the streets it's appealing to see  
And you won't get undercounted cause you're damn ass free_

Greg began to bop and sway to the music, his beer still in his hand.

"I love this song," he said, grinning. He continued to dance, his back turned away from Nick. He loved a good song with a good beat.

_You got a new horizon it's an ephemeral style  
In a melancholy town where we never smile  
And all I want to hear is the message beep  
My dreams they come a kissin' cause I don't get sleep no_

He took a large swig of his beer, still moving with the music. He moved fluidly, his eyes closed. Unaware of the large eyes watching him from across the room, he kept dancing.

_Windmill windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking fallin' down  
Love forever love is free  
Turn forever you and me  
windmill windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

He swirled and swiveled his hips a bit and then gestured at Nick.

"Get up," he commanded, and then turned again. "Come dance with me."

_Laughing Gas, these Haz mats  
Fast Cat, lining them up like ass cracks  
Lay these ponies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack  
Shoot I'm stepping in hotter this year  
Care bear reppin' it harder this year_

As the beat quickened, so did Greg's almost liquid movements. When he turned again, he was nearly surprised to find Nicky not but two feet away, staring at him intently.

_Watch me as I gravitate Ha ha ha_

Greg closed the gap between them, moving against Nick. Slowly, Nick began to move with him, shoulders twisting against his. Greg grinned at him in a drunken haze.

_Gonna ghost town  
This Motown  
With your sound you're in the blink  
Going to bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With your sound you kill the inc._

_So don't stop get it, get it  
Until your Cheddar's heavy  
And watch the way I navigate ha ha_

The song same to a slow, and Greg turned his back to Nick again. They danced barely centimeters apart. They could feel their body heat radiating off of each other. Nick moved just as smoothly as Greg, almost coinciding.

_Windmill windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking fallin' down  
Love forever love is free  
Turn forever you and me  
windmill windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

_So don't stop get it, get it  
Until your Cheddar's heavy  
And watch the way I navigate ha ha_

The song suddenly quickened in pace and Greg nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Nick's arm slip around his waist, locking their movements together. Greg couldn't wipe the grin off his face, and he wondered if this were a dream. Then he had to remind himself that neither Nick nor Greg were particularly in the right mind.

_So don't stop get it, get it  
Until your Cheddar's heavy  
And watch the way I navigate ha ha_

But at that moment in time, he really didn't care.


	3. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI….yet.

Rated: G

Title: Dance

Summary: He loved to watch Greg dance.

Chapter 3: Wherein Greg and Nick dance with Sara.

Takes place after 'Too Tough to Die'

**Bad Day**

(Song by Daniel Powter)

Nick Stokes jumped back as he opened his locker and something suddenly fell out, startling him. He took a second to catch his breath, and picked up the small object. It was a colorful box, and Nick noted the handle on the side. 'It's a bloody Jack-in-the-Box,' he though incredulously. He debated with himself for a moment, and then began to turn the crank. The familiar tune played out and Nick found himself humming along with it. It popped suddenly, startling Nick again. He looked at it and laughed. Strapped to Jack's face was a picture of a goofy looking Greg Sanders with the words "We're going out tonight!" written in bold red ink underneath. He smiled. After a day like today, he could really use it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sara walking briskly into the room, her eyes red, cheeks stained with tears. She didn't seem to notice him, lost in her own world. He watched her as she began to toss her things into a bag dejectedly.

"Sara," He made his presence known. She jumped, placing a hand on her chest.

"Nick," she sniffled, "I didn't see you there." She turned away, trying to hide the tears on her face. She'd just finished her conversation with Grissom, they'd been discussing Pamela Alder, who was probably now being moved to Haven View Center. She'd said some things to Grissom she knew she was probably going to regret later. Right now she didn't care though.

Nick approached her. He'd worked on the case with her too, warned her even, about getting too close. Now she was suffering for it.

"Hey Sar, about this case…" he started but she cut him off.

"I know Nick. I just got the lecture from Grissom. "Don't get emotionally involved" I know the whole spew Nick, so just save it," she snapped. Nick was taken aback for a moment.

"Sara. That's not what I was going to say," he said, a little stung by her words, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About Mrs. Adler. I know you got involved, but I just…sometimes it's good to be involved. Makes you remember that you're still human." She stopped and turned to face Nick, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"It's just…it's not fair," she said, but choked on her next words. Nick nodded in understanding, pulling her into an embrace. She tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into his hug. A minute later she was sobbing into his shirt. He held her gently, rubbing slow soothing circles on her back.

Over her shoulder, he saw Greg enter the room. He stopped short and cocked his head to the side.

"Sara? Are you okay?" he asked. Sara let go of Nick and sat down on the bench, her head hanging down. Greg instantly moved to sit beside her.

"I'm alright Greg. At least...I will be," she said softly. Greg patted her gently on the back.

"Come on," he said, "We're taking you out." She shook her head.

"No, Greg. I don't think I can,"

"Sara…come on. We've been working together for a long time now; I think it's time we all evolved in our relationship and hang out. Outside of work, for once," Sara looked at him.

"Relationship?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Friendship, I mean. Nick and I still have a lot of work to do on our love life," He laughed. Sara's jaw dropped and she looked up at Nick, shocked.

"You mean…you and Greg…?"

"Oh god, he's just kidding. Greg and I aren't together," Nick said, his face turning a new shade of red.

"Yet," Greg said, laughing as he grabbed his and Sara's bag and took off.

* * *

Greg drove them to a small pub. It looked classic, almost. Red and green tinted windows gave it a nice accent. Greg parked the car outside and locked in, and they all headed in. Sara seemed to be feeling a little better. 

It was practically deserted inside, save for the bartender and a few patrons who were probably just getting off the nightshift themselves. Greg grinned at the bartender as they approached. He was a stocky man of about 40.

"Hey Del," he called, "How's business?" The bartender chuckled.

"Greg Sanders. Haven't seen you 'round here for awhile, how's work been treating ya?" he said, setting a few beers down in front of the three.

"It's been great, Del. Busy, but good. In fact, these are two of my co-workers. This is Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes. They're criminalists," Del shook hands with the two of them.

"Heard a lot about you from ol' Greggo here," Del said, "Cheers. I gotta do some cleaning up in the back; I'll catch y'all in a bit. Hey Greggo, why don't ya liven this place up a bit? Got the karaoke machine fixed finally." Greg whooped as he walked away.

"I was bugging him to get that thing fixed for awhile. Karaoke nights used to bring him a lot of business until some schmuck decided to smash up the thing in a drunken rage. Didn't like how much attention it brought his wife," Greg explained to the other two. "Sara, why don't you do a number? I'm sure those construction guys over there would love it." Sara didn't say anything; she just stared into her drink glumly.

"I think we could sure use some music around here," Nick said, making eye contact with Greg over Sara's head. Greg nodded. Nick left his barstool and went to examine the karaoke machine. Greg decided to distract Sara for a minute.

"Nick told me he heard you singing in the lab," he said. Sara looked up.

"Sometimes I just do it on impulse when I'm working," she said.

"I do it too, it gets boring in my lab," he said.

Suddenly a light piano-y tune rang out. Greg and Sara turned around to see Nick standing across the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat, a microphone in hand.

"This one's for you, Sar," he said and began to sing:

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
__They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
__They tell me your passion's gone away  
__And I don't need no carryin' on _

_  
__You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
__You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
__You tell me your life's been way off line  
__You're falling to pieces every time  
__And I don't need no carryin' on _

Greg grabbed Sara by the hand, pulling her to the middle of the room. She protested and tried to pull away but Greg wouldn't let her. He slipped his arms around his waist and began to sway gently to the music. Surprisingly enough, she didn't resist then.

_Cause you had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__The camera don't lie  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
__You had a bad day  
__You had a bad day _

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
__The point is they laugh at what you say  
__And I don't need no carryin' on_

The other few patrons of the bar cheered the two on, holding up their beers in mock celebration. Sara and Greg continued to dance, a slow smile creeping up on Sara's face.

_You had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__The camera don't lie  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
__You had a bad day _

_Oh... Holiday..._

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
__And the whole thing turns out wrong  
__You might not make it back and you know  
__That you could be well oh that strong _

_And I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
__Oh you and I  
__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

Greg twirled Sara around in his arms. Nick couldn't fight the smile off his face. It was a beautiful sight before him. Del had come around from the back and was watching from behind the bar, a smile slashed across his own face. Nick stepped down from the small stage, still singing. He approached Sara from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist so the three were locked in a slow dance. Greg looked happily at Nick.

_Cause you had a bad day  
__You're taking one down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know  
__You tell me don't lie  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day  
__You've seen what you like  
__And how does it feel for one more time  
__You had a bad day  
__You had a bad day _

_Had a bad day _

_Had a bad day _

_Had a bad day _

_Had a bad day _

_Had a bad day_

The three danced still as the song faded.


End file.
